regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble with Camping
(Episode begins with the guys putting supplies into Benson's car and Becca walks up to them) Becca: Hey guys, whatcha doing? Mordecai: Oh, hey Becca. We're getting ready to go to our trip. Becca: Trip? What trip? Mordecai: Rigby never told you about it? Becca: No. Mordecai: Rigby, I thought you told her about the trip. Rigby: I got distracted. (Flashback to Rigby walking and approaches Becca) Rigby: Hey Becca. Becca: Hey Rigby. Just walking around the park? Rigby: Yeah. Whoa, you're a fan of Fist Pump? (Shows that Becca is wearing a Fist Pump shirt) Becca: Heck yeah! I've listened to their music for years. Rigby: Me too! Remember that song, "Fist Pumping"? Becca: That's my favorite song! Rigby: I know right?! Anyway.....Huh, I had something to say but I forgot. Becca: Oh, alright. Rigby: Guess I'll just go. Becca: See ya. (Flashback ends) Mordecai: (mumbles under his breath) Knew not to trust the raccoon with an IQ of 90. Rigby: I heard that! Pops: Becca, do you want to come with us? Becca: You're coming? Pops: Oh yes! I just love the outdoors. The smell of fresh pine, the cute little critters that climb trees, and it's so peaceful. Becca: I'll go with you guys! I'll pack my stuff real quick! (Becca runs into the house and comes back a minute later with a small bag) Becca: Got my things, now let's go. Benson: Oh, well we don't have enough room in my car but we can figure out something. (Scene goes to the guys driving the camping site seen in Camping Can Be Cool and drive to one of the sites; they get out of the car; Benson opens the trunk and Rigby is in it along with the luggage) Benson: You can come out now. (Rigby gets out and cracks his back) Rigby: Why do I have to be in the trunk? Benson: You're the smallest one and theres only room for you. Rigby: At least I can get out and move around. Becca: This camping trip is gonna be so awesome! So, what are we gonna do first? Skips: We better set up camp first. (Skips gets out the tents for everyone and the others help him; Pops sees a butterfly and is fascinated by it) Pops: OH, a Monarch Butterfly! These are rare at the Park! (Pops follows the butterfly and Benson stops building his tent and sees Pops missing) Benson: Uh....Becca? Becca: What? Benson: Where's Pops? Becca: Oh, he's over- (Sees that Pops is gone) Becca: -There. Pops! Pops, where are you? Benson: Mr. Maellard isn't gonna be happy if we come back and say that we couldn't find him. Come on, let's go get him. (Benson and Becca walk into the woods while the others finish putting up the tents; Scene goes to Pops chasing the butterfly and occasionally jumps over fallen trees and ducks under branches) Pops: Come here Monarch, I won't hurt you. (Scene goes to Benson and Becca; Becca is walking slowly and is far away from Benson) Benson: Becca, hurry up! Becca: Can we take a break? Benson: No! The sooner we find Pops, the sooner we'll take a break. Becca: But I'm tired, I need to go to the bathroom- Benson: I asked you 5 minutes ago if you had to! Becca: Well, I didn't have to go at that time! Also my knee hurts, my back hurts. (Becca falls to the ground and talks muffled) I don't wanna walk anymore. Becca: Ugh. Fine! We'll take a break for a few minutes THEN we can look for Pops, okay? Becca: Alright. (Its nighttime and Benson and Becca are sitting on a log in front of a campfire) Becca: Man, its cold. Maybe we could snuggle for warmth. Penguins do that to keep themselves warm. Benson: I brought blankets just in case. (Gives Becca a blanket and puts it on her shoulders) Becca: Oh....Thanks. Benson: No problem. (Becca's stomach rumbles) Becca: Did you also bring food, just in case? Benson: The others have the food. Becca: Hold on. (Becca gets up and goes into the forest, comes back with pine cones) Becca: These should do the trick! Benson: Um, I'm gonna pass. Becca: Oh, guess I'll eat them. (Becca tries eating one but spits it back out) Becca: Gross! Benson: Becca, we'll find food in the morning, ok? Becca: Alright. (Yawns) Man I'm tired. Guess I'll see you in the morning. Benson: Good night. (Benson lays down on the ground and tries to sleep; Becca scootches up next to him and tries to put her arm around Benson; Benson scootches away from Becca; Becca gets to him and hugs him in her sleep; Scene goes to Pops sleeping against a tree and wakes up when he hears something) Pops: Hello? Is anyone there? (Pops gets up and sees a fire; walks up to it and stops; its another campsite and Huge Head is sitting on a log cooking marshmallows; his guards are with him) Huge Head: You guys want any marshmallows? Guard #1: No thanks, we're good. Huge Head: More for me. (Huge Head is about to eat a marshmallows and hears something) Huge Head: What was that? (Goes to Pops as he accidently steps on a branch) Huge Head: Guards, go and see what's out there. (The guards walk up to the bushes where Pops is; Pops is not seen and the guards walk back to the camp; Pops is seen sitting under the bushes) Huge Head: ''' Did you see anything? '''Guard #2: Must of been a deer. Huge Head: Hm..... (Huge Head gets up and walks to the bushes; pushes them aside and Pops is not seen; he is shown walking away quickly; 2 lollipops are on the ground) Huge Head: But deer don't leave behind lollipops. (Huge Head looks at them then gets a flashlight) Huge Head: I think I know who was here. Come on! (Huge Head and his guards walk into the forest; Pops is seen walking to another camp; Hair to the Throne is seen in their sleeping bags; Pops sneezes and they start moving; Pops runs away quickly just as Hair to the Throne (who all have wigs to cover their bald spots) wake up and look around) Oggy: What was that? Gutter: I don't know. Bass Player: Maybe a wild animal. (Huge Head and his guards walk into Hair to the Throne's camp; they stand up) Oggy: Who are you fellas? Huge Head: I'm the famous RRW wrestler, Huge Head. And these two are my guards. Oggy: Nice to meet you. I'm Oggy Ogstrum, the lead vocalist of Hair to the Throne, and this is Gutter von Straussly, our lead guitarist, and this is The Bass Player. Huge Head: Nice to meet you too. Have you seen this guy named Pops? Big head, gentleman clothes, mustache. Gutter: Pops? Hey Oggy, isn't that one of those people from the Park? Oggy: Yeah, hes the owner of the Park and works with Benson, the guy who made us bald! Huge Head: But you have hair. The Bass Player: These are wigs. (They take off their wigs and shows that they are bald and put the wigs back on) Huge Head: Oh. Well, he caused me these tire marks on my face so how about we have some revenge. (Huge Head evilly smiles and laughs, Oggy, Gutter, and Bass Player also laugh; Scene goes to Benson and Becca walking) Benson: '''Pops! '''Becca: Pops! Benson: Pops! Becca: '''Marco! '''Benson: '''Becca. '''Becca: '''What? '''Benson: Nevermind. But where could he be? He couldn't of gone that far. Becca: 'Footprints! (''Footprints are seen on the ground) '''Benson: These look like Pops' shoes! But, who's footsteps are those? (Benson points to several footprints) Becca: Maybe Pops walk back and forth since he was lost. Benson: These don't look like Pops, they look like.....We have to find him NOW! (Benson and Becca start running; Scene goes to Hair to the Throne, Huge Head, and his guards surrounding a tied-up Pops sitting on a log) Pops: Let me go! Huge Head: Hm....nah. No one will help you now. (Footsteps are heard) Benson and Becca: (From a distance) Pops, where are you?! Pops: Benson! Becca! Oggy: Benson? Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. (Benson and Becca run to the camp) Becca: Pops, are you hurt?! Oggy: Benson! Nice to see you again. Benson: Oggy? Oggy: Didn't know you would show up. What a surprise. Becca: Aren't you guys Hair to the Throne? Gutter: We WERE until Benson came and made us bald! Becca: You can rename your band and be "Bald to the Throne". That has a ring to it. Oggy: Are you insult us?! Becca: Huh? Oh no! It wasn't a insult, it was a idea. Huge Head: Guards! (The guards put bags over Benson and Becca; Benson and Becca's bags come off and they are now tied like Pops) Huge Head: Now that you're helpless, how about we get rid of these pests? Do you agree fellas? Oggy: We agree. Becca: Please, spare us! Huge Head: She can be last. But Pops is how I want gone first. Pops: Gone? Becca: No wait! Let me be first. Gutter: Hm, I'm fine with that. Huge Head: Alright, then it's your turn, sweetheart. (Huge Head pulls out a pocket knife and has Becca stand up) Huge Head: Any last words? Becca: Yeah. (Becca kicks Huge Head in the shin and the falling knife cuts the ropes and Becca picks up the knife) Becca: Never mess with Benson and Pops when I'm around. (Becca throws the knife into the forest; the guards run to Becca but Becca kicks Guard #1 in the gut and pushes him into Guard #2, Guard #2 stumbles to Becca and she headbutts him and he gets knocked out) Huge Head: Why you little... (Huge Heads yells and runs to Becca but she stops his punch and punches him and get a black eye) Huge Head: Guys, do something! Bass Player: I know what to do. (Oggy, Gutter, and Bass Player run away) Huge Head: Thanks alot! (Becca grabs his shirt and pulls him to her) Becca: Good night. (Becca punches Huge Head hard and he gets knocked out; Becca runs into the forest and finds the knife; she cuts Benson and Pops free of the ropes) Pops: Becca, good show! Benson: Wow. Who knew you were such a great fighter? Becca: I watch alot of karate movies. But I'm glad you guys are safe. (Becca hugs Benson and Pops and they blush) Benson: Um, let's go back to the camp. (Benson, Becca, and Pops walk out of the camp; Scene goes to the others packing up and putting things in the car; Benson, Becca, and Pops walk into the camp and the others see them) Mordecai: Dudes, where have you been? Benson, Pops, Becca: Long story. Skips: Well let's get back home. Benson: Skips, can you drive? We didn't sleep last night and I don't feel like driving. Skips: Alright. (They get into the car with Benson, Becca, and Pops in the backseat) Benson: (Yawns) It wasn't what I was planning on but that wasn't so bad. Pops: Too bad I lost Monarch. Becca: Don't worry guys, now we're safe. (They fall asleep and Becca puts her arms around Benson and Pops as they sleep) Becca: (Mumbles) Best camping trip ever. (They drive out of the campsite; The End)